gabe_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Creature Capturer
The Creature Capturer is a thing in GC: IV: Isolation that allows you to capture and play as Monsters Other Stuff Arena: The Arena has 10 cups Some allow humans and some don't Mood Changer: Change the Mood of your Enemy to Agressive, Nice, Calm, Tactican, Cautious, Lonely or Friendly Interaction: Help your enemies become more friendly, strong and fast by either playing or training with them Plots: There are some plots in the creator if you release a enemy with a full story. Such as the Ultima Quest, Weegee Quest and The Friend Quest. Pods: These Capture Fiends. Types: Small Heartless Pod, Small Nobody Pod, Medium Heartless Pod, Medium Nobody Pod, Large Heartless Pod, Large Nobody Pod, SP Pod, Boss Pod, Ultimate Pod. Bestiary: A list of completed and released enemies. Creatures that don't have a fiend tale don't appear here, so keep them if you want. Fiend Tale: If you release an enemy with a full fiend tale, you will see their adventure. If you played with them more they will have a nice and happy ending, if you trained them more then they will have a mild and exciting ending. Arena Cups Beginner Cup - has 8 rows and required level is 18+. Automatically Unlokced. Standard Cup - Has 12 rows and required level is 27+. Unlocked after beating: Beginner Cup 3 Times. Hard Cup - Has 16 rows and required level is 35+. Unlocked after beating: Standard Cup 3 times. Extreme Cup - Has 24 rows and required level is 59+. Unlocked after beating: Yojimbo. Human Cup - Has 10 rows and required level is 50+. Automatically Unlocked: Only Characters. Heartless Cup - Has 10 rows and required level is 50+. Unlocked after beating: Human cup. Only Hearltess. Nobody Cup - Has 10 rows and required level is 50+. Unlocked after beating: Heartless cup. Only Nobodies. Boss Cup - Has 8 rows and required level is 75+. Unlocked after beating the game. Gold Cup - Has 30 rows and requied level is 89+. Unlocked after beating: Mecha-Yojimbo. Hell Cup - Has 50 rows and required level is 100. Unlocked after beating: The 100 Trials. Must beat Weegee. Category:Other List of Enemies Non-Playable Characters/Old Characters/Sponge and Sora Characters (a.k.a team characters NOT Summons) Ahriman: Small, ???. Location: Temple of Memories (Must beat Ahriman). Time: Any. Catch: SP Pod. Ansem: Medium, ???. Location: Ansem's Castle (After beating Ansem). Time: Any. Catch: SP Pod. Baralai: Small, ???. Location: Calm Lands (After beating Yojimbo). Time: Any. Catch: SP Pod. Crazy Hand: Large, ???. Location: The 100 Trials (Must get the Ankh of Death). Time: Any. Catch: Boss Pod Crona: Small, ???. Location: The 100 Trials (After at least completing 70 battles) Time: Any. Catch: SP Pod. Deoxurous: Large, ???. Location: The 100 Trials (After completing it). Time: Any. Catch: Boss Pod. Ganondorf: Medium, ???. Location: Temple of Memories (Must beat Gannon). TIme: Any. Catch: SP Pod. Jahi (The Spectator): Medium, ???. Location: Calm Lands. Time: Chapter 4. Catch: Medium Nobody Pod. Link: Small, ???. Location: The Kayblade War Scar (Must Beat Yojimbo). Time: Any. Catch: SP Pod Maka: Small, ???. Location: The Final Stand (Must Beat Azuri Hukaja). Time: Any. Catch: SP Pod Mastermind Machina: Large, ???. Location: The Desert (After beating Dark Gabe). Time: Any. Catch: Boss Pod Okkoto: Large, ???. Location: The Beach (After completing every sidequest). Time: Any. Catch: Boss Pod Patrick: Small, Nice. Location: The Beach (After finding Michael De Santa). Time: Any. Catch: SP Pod. Sora: Small, Nice. Location: The Beach (After getting the Kingdom Key). Time: Any. Catch: SP Pod. SpongeBob: Small, Nice. Location: The Beach (After getting the Watersword) Time: Any. Catch: SP Pod. Vanitas: Medium, ???. Location: The 100 Trials (Must Complete it). Time: Any. Catch: SP Pod Vegnagun: Large, ???. Location: The 100 Trials (Must Beat Desperado Chaos). Time: Any. Catch: Boss Pod Weegee: Medium, ???. Location: The Final Stand (Must Beat every optional dungeon, sidequest and complete every fiend tale, also must get all swords, yo-yo's, bats and flutes, also must have Sora, SpongeBob, Patrick, Vegnagun and Ansem in the party. Or, complete the 100 trials and add him in the party). Time: Any. Catch: Boss Pod. Yojimbo: Small, ???. Location: Meeting Grounds (Must defeat Darkside's Demon). Time: Any. Catch: Boss Pod. Zenoxilphios: Large, ???. Location: Anywhere off the capture points (Just move the cursor in the ocean). TIme: Any. Catch: Boss Pod Heartless Pureblood: Bit Sniper: Small, Friendly. Location: Ansem's Castle. Time: Chapters 4 or 5. Catch: Small Heartless Pod. Darkball: Medium, Tactican. Location: Farplane. Time: Chapter 5. Catch: Medium Heartless Pod. Darkside: Large, Agressive. Locations: Destiny Islands (Chap. 1-3), 100 Trails (Chap. 4-5). Catch: Boss Pod Gigas Shadow: Medium, Friendly. Location: Calm Lands. Time: Chapter 2. Catch: Medium Heartless Pod. Invisible: Medium, Aggresive. Location: Ansem's Castle. Time: Chapter 4-5. Catch: Medium Heartless Pod. Mega-Shadow: Large, Friendly. Location: End of the World. Time: Chapter 5. Catch: Large Heartless Pod. Neoshadow: Small, Lonely. Location: End of the World. Time: Chapter 3-5. Catch: Small Heartless Pod. Novashadow: Small, Lonely. Location: End of the World. Time: Chapter 5. Catch: Small Heartless Pod. Orcus: Medium, Aggresive. Location: Ansem's Castle. Time: Chapter 3-5. Catch: Medium Heartless Pod. Hellminus Gabe (Beast Heartless): Large, Tactican. Location: The 100 Trials. Time: Chapter 5. Catch: Ultimate Pod Emblem: Category:Stuff Category:Other Video Game Chatacters